Lock Me Up Inside Your Garden
by the fiery sage
Summary: Dylan meets Cam Fisher: Mr. Tall, Dark, and Mysterious. When she gets to know the bad boy, will a lot of the questions she's had her entire life be answered?  And will she have a shot at true love with this mysterious guy?
1. Imperfect Is The New Perfect

**Hey! Thought I'd keep this Author's Note short but I was really tempted to start something new. And I figured if I wrote in first-person POV, then I would let the words flow more easily and get my point across. This is a Dylan-centric story. I think she's amazing and I relate so much to her that I'm surprised that I didn't realize it before. You'll probably understand once you read this. I'm considering to make this a fantasy. And you know, go all-out and make it supernatural but this is still in the works. Reviews would be great. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: The Clique belongs to the ever-wonderful Lisi Harrison. **

**The story title was inspired by Augustana's "Fire". **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lock Me Up Inside Your Garden<strong>_

_Chapter 1: Imperfect Is The New Perfect_

_So, Dylan Marvil…If I could change your entire world in an instant, would you let me?_

It's such a life-changing query, if you ask me. Most people would ask me if I could get them into the huge bash my mom was throwing that would include the most famous celebrities, socialites, people they didn't even know regardless because they were good-looking, etc.

Or they would ask me why I didn't bother losing the remaining weight that I had to officially be a size 4, which stung like hell.

I always kept a brave face when I was ambushed by the stereotypical bitches that I've encountered all my years in the Big Apple. And the funny thing was…some of my real friends were talked about around the school to be a part of that stereotype but they never insulted me or picked on anybody. That job belonged to Layne, Kori, and Strawberry, the most despicable tramps of Briarwood High.

I was blessed to have met Kristen, top contender for class valedictorian and Alicia, captain of the dance team. They were situated in a whole new level of cool.

The level everyone could embrace.

But when Cam Fisher just had to waltz into my life, I just knew that things would be different.

Initially, he was an outsider because every male in the student body had it out for him. Practically every guy alienated him from orienting himself to the school. And even if I didn't know him at the time, I felt so sorry for his unnecessary dilemma. However, I knew that like every other male on the planet, he didn't need anyone's pity.

You know, since every straight or bisexual female was tongue-tied whenever he walked by any one of them.

He was dark which coincided with my apparently low-key obsession with vampire fiction. His beat-up leather jacket was one of the first things I'd noticed about him when I saw him checking in at the school office as a transfer student on the first day of senior year.

But once the school year went on, most of the guys didn't have it out for him anymore. That's when things started to get a lot more interesting.

He hung out with the likes of Josh Hotz and Chris Plovert. And even if those two bozos were in my social circle, I didn't bother pleasing the likes of them. It was beyond me what Cam's mutual interests with those two would be.

He was eccentric, having a multitude of interests, ranging from the renown sport around here that is soccer to the least expected aspiration coming from him that is creative writing, the elective I was first in line to sign up for.

And I loved to write. But I knew I just wasn't as great as I hoped I would've been by now.

I know what all of you are probably thinking. That I'm just this lovelorn Juliet that's waiting for her cheesy yet totally scrumptious-looking Romeo to come and sweep her off her feet.

It wasn't like that.

Our creative writing teacher, Mr. Kendrick ran into the classroom. His disheveled appearance would make students believe that the rumor of him canoodling with the new principal, Ms. Serendipity, was true. "Sorry for making you guys come after school but I had an announcement to make."

"What's up, _Ignatius_?" The most dreadful living creature of them all, Layne Abeley, smirked.

Snorts and giggles resounded. I rolled my eyes. I had to admit that the name was unusual but Ignatius wasn't the most embarrassing one I've heard.

It was hers. Layne wasn't her real name.

How did I know that? Because truth be told, she and I used to be best friends.

Our friendship's a total bore. We met in kindergarten…Blah, blah, blah…We took ballet classes together. We bought our first bras together. We did everything together until…shocker, she became popular in the seventh grade. She did the typical backstabbing stunt and turned everyone against me.

Making the 20 or so kids in our eighth grade class hate my guts was one thing but she crossed the line at one point. She plagiarized one of my own poems for English class.

It was unforgivable. She was the most heinous person that I ever came to know.

Seeing her in this class was the biggest slap on the face.

Funny how your best friend can be your worst nightmare but she didn't have me around her poisonous latches for that long. I had enough balls to stand up to her and by the time freshman year rolled around, I became Dylan Marvil, the cool redheaded chick that you could talk to about The Script concert that was coming up or about the latest update on the local murder trial that's sweeping the nation.

Everyone believed that I was this totally cool person. Popular. Admittedly, it was safe to say that people thought I was attractive. I was timid when it came to the topic of my weight but as long as no one brought it up, I was golden.

See, that's the thing. I wasn't always golden. Layne and her cohorts of pure evil just had to prance around and try to ruin my day with any chance they could get.

And then there was the worst.

Me.

I was a force that even I couldn't fight. I couldn't help what I felt about myself, which was usually negative most of the time. I did a pretty good job covering up my infinite lack of self-confidence from the rest of the world.

"Layne, even if it's past school hours…You've got no right to talk to me on a first-name basis." Poor Mr. Kendrick reddened at the class's response.

"What a joke." I heard someone mutter with a sigh that followed. I didn't notice that Cam was sitting beside me.

Finally, someone had the nerve to retaliate against Layne besides Kris, Alicia, and me. "Couldn't agree more," I whispered in response.

I knew he wasn't directing the comment toward anyone so when he turned to see me, he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"His name?" He asked me skeptically.

I knew I wasn't wrong about who he was referring to. "No." I looked at Layne, flipping her hair and giggling like the stereotype she never failed to personify. "Her." I nodded towards the demon.

He smiled. "Didn't think anyone around here opposed to anything she said. I'm impressed. And I don't even know your name."

It was my turn to blush when Mr. Kendrick had moved on to shuffle around with some papers from his briefcase. "I'm Dylan."

His eyes moved toward the front of the class. Well, that was the end of that, I guess.

"I was impressed by the short stories you submitted last week that I showed them to the film club. For the film festival that's coming up next month, they're considering 5 short stories to make into short films." Mr. Kendrick smiled proudly as he sat in his cool spinning chair.

The entire class rejoiced at the news. Layne was gloating about how she was definitely a shoo-in. I wonder whose work she's been stealing from since the start of this class.

Cam surprised me by taking my hand and writing on it with his fancy pen.

I read my hand. _I'm Cam. _His handwriting was another significant thing about him that grasped my attention. It wasn't freakishly neat but it was beautiful…In a non-feminine sort-of-way. Of course, it added on to his mysterious allure. When I couldn't sleep at night, I would think about the amazing quirks that were Cam Fisher. This was just another thing I could ponder about when I was experiencing insomnia.

…

"Hey. Did you forget we were meeting after school today to work on decorations for the pep rally?" The second I walked out of Mr. Kendrick's room I saw Derrick Harrington leaning on a locker while he was scrolling through his smart phone.

Derrick's lazy smile widened at the sight of me. I'm glad I didn't let him confuse me anymore. Last year, he was all I could ever think about. He was the reason why I needed to step it up this year and dedicate myself just to school. And nothing besides that. "No, I didn't." He walked beside me to the gymnasium. "I just came from the band room and my brother texted me saying he didn't need a ride home. I'm not slacking off if that's what you're assuming."

I huffed and smiled. Derrick was a really good friend. Even if it hurt that he never reciprocated my feelings. "When you assume, you make an ass of you and me. And FYI, I didn't assume anything, Harrington."

"Ouch." He laughed as he opened one of the gym doors for me to enter in first.

"Thanks."

His smile lingered in a way that junior me would have believed that he could have possibly liked me more than he let on.

But now that I'm a senior I wasn't going to be so easy to fool.

As a house captain for Briarwood, I was a role model to the underclassmen as well as to my other classmates. Being a house captain was kind of like being a class prefect, having responsibilities in student affairs, promoting school spirit, all that good stuff. One of my duties was to set up for the back-to-school pep rally. I was in charge of music. The previous captains that would get this job picked the cheesiest songs or the songs that played on the radio all the time. It drove me mad. I was looking for something creative and…

"Original." A voice came from behind me. I almost jumped out of my seat on the bleacher.

"Huh?" I turned around to find Cam Fisher approaching me.

"Thirteen Senses. I didn't think anyone here knew they existed."

"Oh." He was talking about the song I was testing out. It was "Talking to Sirens" by the incredible band.

"Well if I'm going to be honest…" Oh, _crap_. I was thinking out loud again. Oh well, it's not like I was telling him that I danced to "Risky Business" in a T-shirt and undies in my living room like Tom Cruise every weekend when no one was home. "I was looking up a bunch of songs yesterday and I came across this one. They're pretty good."

He sat beside me. I was timid about telling him to bolt before someone else did. He wasn't supposed to be here but his two different colored eyes were so captivating. I just-

"Dylan!" Derrick was going from being my major crush to being at the top of my hit list. "House captains only! Sorry Cam!"

"My bad. See you at practice, Derrick!" Cam laughed it off, to my amazement. I didn't know if he could sense the bitterness in Derrick's tone the way I had. Was it jealousy that was radiating from him?

That was impossible. "Sorry, I should've mentioned that earlier." I walked him to the exit that led to the student parking lot.

"Must have slipped your mind." He grinned at me knowingly as he opened the door to let himself out. He ran his hands through his tousled dark brown hair. "I'll see you tomorrow."

When I ditched the rest of the captains to head home on the subway, the image of Cam's easy grin couldn't get away.

It's so far-fetched that he started talking to me a lot more often after that. I mean, why is it that when you become intrigued by a person, they start to appear almost everywhere you go?

"Dyl!" Kristen ran up to me. She was sweaty from her soccer practice. "So are you going to do it?"

Kristen, one of the easiest people to talk to yet one of the most difficult people to ever comprehend, initiated one of our legendary conversations with that. "Do what?"

She frowned at my feigned stupidity. "You know what. Swim team tryouts? They're tomorrow. Please say you will."

"Kris…" I wasn't excited about it because I was insecure about people seeing me in a swimsuit. I know it sounds ridiculous…Well, I know it is.

"You are an amazing swimmer. You're depriving the team from going to regionals this year. Do you want that to be weighing on your conscience for the rest of your life?" She was really good at guilt-tripping me.

I couldn't deny that I loved to swim. One of the pros of having a TV host for a mom was that she did have connections. They weren't something that I flaunted around the way Layne flaunted that her dad was a famous manager for renown musicians but since my mom had us both get memberships at the local gym, I was enamored with the Olympic-sized pool. I swam almost everyday. Well, usually when it was super early…at an ungodly hour so no one could see me.

No one needed to tell me. I was ridiculous beyond comprehension.

"Now I wouldn't want that…" I began nervously.

"Leesh and I are going to make sure you get yourself in that smoking red one-piece and get yourself in the water after school tomorrow." Kristen was like my second mom with how she always wanted what was best for me. Plus, she couldn't let go of the fact that she was 7 months older than me. Alicia was older than us both.

"Thanks, Mom…" I groaned. "I can drag my saggy butt there myself."

She frowned. "Quit being such a sourpuss!" She chastised. "We're gonna be making dreams come true here!" She placed her palm on her forehead for having to deal with me.

"Fine! Okay. Just calm down. I'll do it." I started breathing heavily. I was so close to hyperventilating at the realization that I was going to distance myself from my comfort zone.

I would be swimming and people would be watching.

I couldn't sleep that night because I was nervous about so many things. I was nervous about if I knew what I was supposed to be doing in the water. I was anxious about people seeing me half naked, my legs bare and my curves exposed. I was a wreck about whether I'd make the team or not to add on to my freak-out session. I knew I was going to need to cover up the bags under my eyes tomorrow.

I knew I was fast. I was a completely different person when the water and I became one. I was confident. I was comfortable in my own skin. I felt like I was being who I truly was.

It made sense in my head but I wasn't sure if anyone else would understand.

"Hey!" A male voice called out to me. I slammed my locker door shut after getting the stuff I needed for tryouts today. I turned to find Cam coming up to me. He was ever good-looking. His eyes had a glint of mischief in them and I always wondered what went on in his mind. Who knows what kind of life he lives outside of school? He's got every girl on her knees for him.

"Cam. What's up?" I was ever the smooth one.

"You look a little stirred up. Is there a problem?" He cocked an eyebrow.

It was a long day, quite agonizing. The words slipped before I could even think it through. "Why do you care?"

"Can't I?" He questioned innocently and what made it all freaky was that he was most likely being sincere.

It was the least expected reply I would expect. I must have misjudged him because he grew more fascinating within every moment.

"If you must know, I've got swim tryouts." And the second it's out of my mouth, I regret it wholeheartedly.

What if he proposes to come and watch? Then that's one other person I'll have to worry about seeing my in my swimsuit. A panic attack would ensue soon enough.

It was beyond my control. I ran off without a second thought. I despised being this awkward.

"Hey…Dylan! Wait, where are you going?" He shouted.

I didn't turn back. I ran into the girls' locker room to change. I put a robe over my swimsuit. Claire Lyons was there, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What's the point of putting that on if you're just going to take it off?" She flaunted her British accent. I didn't know if it made her sound more likable or despicable. Claire and I never really crossed paths at school so it was pretty unusual for her to strike up a conversation with me.

I sighed. "What's it to you, Claire?"

She shrugged. "I don't see any point in it."

Here I was, taking a risk. I took off the robe to reveal my red one-piece. It was tight on my waist and my torso so I felt even more self-conscious than I'd have expected. My freckly legs had goose bumps from how cold the room was but it was probably because of how I wasn't collected. "How do I look?"

Claire gaped. Okay, well that's the initial response I would expect, followed by laughter and taunting if it came down to it.

"Hideous, huh?" I winced.

"Are you mad?" She laughed. "You look voluptuous. Extremely fit!"

"Huh?" I was confused at her words. "It actually sounds like you're complimenting me but I'm not entirely sure."

She got off from the bench, all in her swimsuit glory. Her pale skin was complimented by her aquamarine swimsuit. Her goggles hung on her wrist like a bracelet as she got up to adjust her swim cap. "It means that you look sexy. And where I come from, being a fittie equals being a hottie."

I turned bright red. "Oh…Well…Thank you."

Claire looked at me. "You're better than you give yourself credit for, Marvil."

Her words blew me away. Was it true? I thought I was pretty realistic with myself. I didn't like to get my hopes up. I could only be expectant when it came to writing my stories.

She noticed my stunned silence and rolled her eyes. She made me look at myself in the mirror. "Why are you so nervous about today?"

"Well, it's my first time trying out for the team…"

"Obviously, that's not all." She nodded at the robe in my hands.

I avoided her eyes. "All right…I might just be…a tad insecure about my body but I mean, come on, who isn't?" I tried to laugh it off.

Claire's expression changed into that of what I believed to be concern. "Really?" She asked softly.

I nodded stiffly.

She bit her lip and thought to herself. God only knew what she was going to say next.

"What makes you self-conscious when you don't need to be?"

I stood there like an idiot.

"Or better yet…Who?"

"Um." That was all I could manage.

"Dylan, I know that we aren't the best of friends but I'm not the standoffish, aloof bimbo that everyone thinks I am. I do have a heart."

I grabbed my goggles from my Nike bag. "I can't help it. No one needs to tell me that I'm…not the skinniest girl out there."

"But what does that matter?"

"…People like Layne mess with me because I'm different. I set myself apart from girls here who barely have a waist to put their designer jeans over. And it sucks."

"You do realize that girls like that wretched Layne spend half their lunch period puking their guts up in the bathroom stalls to maintain those so-called waists." She was good at making me look like an idiot but she was trying to help. I couldn't stop her. She was on a roll.

And you know, maybe I did need help or maybe I just needed to suck it up.

"You're right." Well, there was no denying it now, was there?

"Dylan, you came here to do something that I assume you love, swimming, which is all that should matter at this point. The fact that I'm jealous of your body means that you are perfectly fine."

Now she was flattering me and she was pretty persistent. I didn't have a choice but to cave in. "Oh, okay! I'll go out there and not give a damn! I guess I have a rocking body so whatever anyone says shouldn't get to me?" I knew she could tell that I was still unsure.

But Claire nodded with approval. "It's a start."


	2. Queen of the Merfolk

**_So here's the next chap! Sorry if it's a tad short but I think the story's progressing pretty well compared to AYW/OR. I'll keep you guys updated! :D Please review. I need 3 to post the next chapter! _**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Queen of the Merfolk<em>

Tryouts, as it turned out, weren't so horrendous.

Our school's team was one of the best in the nation so that's why it was hard for me to eat in the past couple of days. Partly because I thought if I ate anything, I thought I would gain weight so I would sink once I got into the water…And partly because I was just naturally nervous. I had to convince Leesh and Kris that it was truly from the nerves. My insecurity with my weight had obviously gone too far for them to think that I would become like Layne and her cohorts.

A lot of people were impressed by my speed. I didn't even realize I had speed. While running wasn't my forte, I knew I was always a lot faster with swimming. I'd occasionally time my laps but since not many people were at the gym when I was (and swam in the dark when everyone was still asleep), I just focused on being at one with the water. I enjoyed being in it. It was inexplicable to describe the pleasure I felt when I dived in.

My mom certified me Mermaid Girl when she'd started her workout an hour after I'd been in the pool one day.

Olivia Ryan, editor of the school newspaper, gushed that my butterfly stroke was flawless. She was also a member of the team for 2 years now. The captain of the boys' team, Josh Hotz, royal pain in the ass yet certified major hottie, told me that I could break the county qualifying time, which was very difficult to do, considering the competitive atmosphere that lurked within every square inch of campus. Josh seemed like a really different person here, too. He seemed dedicated and serious…almost likable.

While I surprisingly got praise, the rejection was to be expected. Coral McAdams, actually known as Strawberry for her pink hair, shot me a glare when I beat her in a mock relay. Becca Wilder teased Strawberry for not having proper sportsmanship and challenged me after. She seemed like a nice enough girl but when I beat her as well, she became Strawberry's second-in-command in the bitch department of the swim team.

It was rumored that they were the top 2 contenders for captain of the girls' team. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I'd have had to follow their rules and take their so-called encouragement, not to call them death-threats.

That's if I even made the team, which I felt a little more confident about. I'd allowed myself to have a little faith.

The atmosphere was intense. Everyone was determined to do their best and it made me not completely regret having come here. This wasn't a joke, I realized. Claire had the most passionate look on her face as she watched her teammates practice. It still struck me when she said to me in the locker room:

"_Dylan, I know that we aren't the best of friends but I'm not the standoffish, aloof bimbo that everyone thinks I am. I do have a heart." _

I had misjudged her. Claire seemed pretty cool. She was encouraging and positive. She had all the qualities of being team captain and more.

Shockingly, she was stepping down from her position as captain because she'd just gotten approval from Principal Wells that she can start the school's official archery team. She left the whole team appalled and concerned if they would make regionals without her.

She laughed. "You're all ridiculous if the team's success has been riding just on me." She looked endearingly at a lot of her team members and friends. "I'm still on this team. I'm team manager. I won't be competing unless I have to take someone's place. But Principal Wells finally caved into my idea I've been wanting to start!"

Chris Plovert frowned. "But Claire…"

It was so obvious that he's harbored a crush on her since freshman year. Never to be reciprocated.

She raised an eyebrow at him as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry but I can't be captain anymore if I'm not going to put my whole heart and soul in it."

He'd turned bright red at her touch and her sad eyes. Claire didn't know how much of an effect she had on him and on the team. On everyone, if you wanted to be technical.

She smiled at him as she walked over to me. "You see? You had nothing to worry about. There was no swimsuit issue."

I blushed. People were staring. But what surprised me was that they gaped. They weren't snickering or whispering to each other as I'd expected. And I was glad.

"I guess not." I laughed. "A lot of people said that I was fast."

Claire grinned. "I was rather impressed. You have a chance of making it as captain!"

That hit me hard. "What? Captain? Are you insane? Are you _mad_?"

She laughed. "Nope. You're mad for being so down on yourself, Little Red."

_Little Red?_

"Dylan Marvil, Becca Wilder, and…Coral McAdams!" Coach Hanson called us over to where he was writing on a clipboard.

Becca and Strawberry had been on the team since high school's started. I gulped. What would he want with us? The 2 girls raised their eyebrows at me and then started squealing with anticipation. I guess they were best friends when it came to swimming. They never spoke when it was school time. It was curious, as Claire would have described.

I glanced at Claire, panic-stricken. She shooed me away and shot me a thumbs-up.

Coach Hanson was 25 as well as the object of all the girls' affection because he was in league with Zac Efron and Chace Crawford when it came to his looks. Girls swooned over his silvery blue eyes and his trademark dimples. He was certified to have the "cutest butt" in one of the girls' bathroom stalls. His title didn't do him justice if you asked me. He was good to look at but that didn't mean it was easy for me to just casually talk to him.

But somehow, I was immune to the hot young teacher.

"What's up, coach?" Becca took her swim cap off already because tryouts had ended, followed by her trademark swish of her long hair. I couldn't suppress my eye roll.

Strawberry rolled her eyes also at Becca and her eyes caught my gaze. I looked away finding coach staring intently at me.

Was I being booted off the team before I even started? That couldn't be possible. That would be an brand new all time low on rejection for me.

"Now, you guys are the girls' team's fastest swimmers but I've decided to make all three of you co-captains this year, with Dylan as anchor."

"What?" Becca and Strawberry screeched.

_What?_

I was basically at the highest position on this team. I couldn't believe it. I smiled a little at the 2 girls' reactions. And being anchor? I've done enough research, watched the Olympics, and practiced enough to know what being the anchor entitles. I get to swim last in the relays, therefore determining if our team will finish first or not at all.

The pressure would sink in later, trust me. I didn't have time to ruminate it through my mind. For once, I was truly proud of myself and even if it didn't concern me before, all eyes fell on me and everyone cheered.

Coach laughed. "Congratulations. I'm sure all 3 of you will work to the best of your ability to keep the team's success going." He patted us on the shoulders and then called out: "Claire!"

Claire ran over to us. "What's up, Jace?"

"You're looking at your successors." Coach smiled probably because of her use of his first name.

"Really? Way to go, girls!" She beamed at me particularly as she said this.

"And Dylan's our anchor." He grinned at me.

No effect. That was pretty unusual because he was just so pretty.

And apparently, my role as anchor was what made Becca and Strawberry seethe more than the announcement of me also being a co-captain.

Claire high-fived me. "I'm going to be your mentor and you shall be my apprentice, Marvil. Best get yourself prepared because you're in for a lot of intense training."

That made my dear co-captains snicker but I could still feel their glares on me. But even they couldn't shake me from my joy.

"WHAT?" Kristen and Alicia shouted, causing echoes to sound across the empty hallway of Briarwood. Somehow it reminded me of my fellow captains. I grinned. Even though they scared me, I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of stepping over me like a doormat. I intended to treat everyone on the team as my equals. Just as valuable and necessary.

"I'm co-captain and anchor. So whose house are we headed to?"

Kristen was about to collapse as Alicia smiled wide. They shrieked at the top of their lungs in excitement. "DYLAN!" They smothered me in congratulatory hugs.

"We had to push you to go to tryouts and you come out as queen of the merfolk! Kris laughed.

Alicia said, "We're headed to the _Spanish Riviera _for a celebratory dinner!" It was a family-owned restaurant that was run by her Uncle Ivan.

The next day was….Well, the perfect word would be refreshing. Odd. Good.

It made me realize how valuable the swim team was in correspondence to the school's glory. After the team won regionals last year, everyone made sure they kept up-to-date with the team.

"Way to go Dylan!" Massie Block, who was talking to Claire by the wishing fountain, called out to me. Her hair was up in an elegant bun that was made spontaneous because of her mass of curls. I remembered that she was best friends with Claire and also from England. Claire turned and winked at me.

"A job well done, Little Red." She tossed her pig-tailed head back and laughed.

I smiled and nodded at them in response, tucking my hair behind my ears. I'd almost tripped over a Sharpie that lay on the hallway floor but no one had noticed, thankfully.

"Congrats, Dyl!" Josh shouted from his crowd of friends. His sun-kissed mane was hidden under a beanie with the school's logo on it. His friends all resonated his congratulations. "We're gonna make a pretty good team," he said, winking.

"Definitely." I waved at the boys and kept walking.

"Marvil, good job!" Derrick smiled wide as he passed me in the hall. His congrats stunned me. His eyes were more revealed today and they were…greater than I could ever picture them in my head. Seeing him in the flesh beat the hell out of my dreams.

_Snap out of it, Dyl._

The attention was overwhelming and that was an understatement.

I got to my locker and opened it to see my reflection. I wanted to make sure my face hadn't lost it's natural tone. Otherwise, it would've been as red as The Little Mermaid's hair.

"Hey. I heard the big news."

His voice could be a soft murmur in the crowd of raging teenagers but I could recognize it in an instant. Cam was leaning on the locker next to mine.

And just like that, the stun I'd received from seeing Derrick vanished completely. My palms started getting clammy and if it wasn't because of all the excitement going on, my heart skipped a beat at the sight of his black hair combed to a messiness that was too awesome to describe, making his eyes more significant as they didn't waver from mine.

"Cam…Look, I'm sorry about yesterday." I've been dying to say it, figuring out the right way of telling him how I was sorry for running away. And it took so long to realize that apologizing was enough. I wasn't professing my love for him because that was nonexistent.

But that wasn't what my physical reactions were telling me.

It started feeling really hot right now. And I knew it wasn't just me.

As each day passed, Cam Fisher never failed to confuse me deeply, even if I was queen of the merfolk.

Leesh and Kris were going to be harder to convince since I noticed them watching us at the end of the hallway. They were grinning wide and whispering to each other.

"No need to apologize. You seemed tense all day…yesterday. I wanted to see if you were okay…" His blue eye and green eye reflected his sincerity, making my heart race quicker. These feelings were growing, weren't they? This wasn't good. I could sense it. And I didn't even know what I was feeling. All I knew was that frustration was bubbling to the surface. "Apparently, you're fine now." He beamed. "Congratulations on making anchor, Miss Co-captain."

I blushed. He was aware of my existence and he cared? All in a matter of just weeks? This was very hard to believe but…call me crazy, I really wanted to believe it. "Thanks, Cam. That was very sweet of you…But yeah, I'm great." I laughed but it came off as the most awkward giggle. "I can't believe I did it. I'm queen of the merfolk."

He frowned. "Queen of the merfolk?"

"My friend Kristen called me that yesterday." I really laughed this time.

His smile returned as easily. "It…suits you."

The bell rang. "Well, I've gotta get to Bio. I'll see you around."

When I slammed my locker shut and walked only a pace past him, he startled me when he grasped my arm.

I gasped as I caught his gaze. I couldn't interpret it. It wasn't hostile but it wasn't the sexually-active one, thank the Lord, I was expecting from a guy

"Cam? What?" I breathed heavily.

"I…" He began and hesitated. "I'm sorry. I'll see you later." He reluctantly let me go.

I walked backwards slowly as I tried to figure out what his deal was. "Okay…"

"Hey Dyl! You coming to Biology?" Kristen called me over.

Cam looked lost and he avoided my gaze now. I was disappointed but I responded to Kris before she said anything else. We headed off to class.

Alicia frowned. "You okay?"

"What happened?" Kristen glanced back at him.

"He's gone." Leesh gasped.

We turned and like magic, he'd just disappeared. Either his first period was in the girls' bathroom, the room closest to my locker or he was a fast runner. Both those options seemed unlikely. I was left with an unsettling feeling and I couldn't decipher it.

I thought my tossing and turning at night would've lessened but this would drive me to insanity. Claire would call me mad for a whole new reason.


	3. Meteor Shower

**_Agh, sorry for the late update. I am really dedicated to this story, I promise. Dylan and Cam are awesome. (: I hope you enjoy it! Please review! _**

**_Oh, and the chapter is named after Owl City's song, Meteor Shower. I honestly don't know how I came up with their date at the planetarium. XD_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Meteor Shower<em>

"Hey, Claire?" I asked.

She sipped her frappucino. "Hmm?"

"Do you know anything about…Cam Fisher?" I played with my fingers as I asked this.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Not a lot…Aside from the fact that he was raised a few years in England. He told me when I transferred here."

"Really?" No wonder he seemed so different. He was foreign.

"Why do you ask? You fancy him or something?" She smiled like a cheshire cat.

I nearly choked on my vanilla bean frappucino. I tried to figure out how to convince her that that wasn't it at all.

But the skeptical look on her face told me that I wasn't going to fool her.

"He's just…interesting. That's all." I shrugged, relaxing.

"He seems like a nice guy. But a total mystery…What a bore."

"How could something mysterious be boring?" I frowned.

"Please. When your ex-boyfriend was mysterious to the maximum and he never told you anything, the mysterious element is something you easily lose interest in."

"Well, when you put it like that, you're right."

She sighed. "But I've gotta admit he had a nice bum to look at…Sometimes I miss that cocky bastard." She spaced out for a few minutes thinking about her ex she left behind when she used to live in Bradford.

Claire and I were walking to school on this crisp morning. She lived a few blocks away from school so I met up with her early to have some breakfast at Starbucks. We had rather fascinating conversations about kids at our school, the music we listened to, and who our ideal guys are. But Claire wasn't one of those shrilly, annoying girls that talked about nothing else but themselves. She grew on me somehow.

It was beyond me why Claire wore her Manolo high heels to school today. The click-clacking of her shoes against the pavement surprisingly comforted me. It was strange.

We arrived at school to run into Derrick and his group of friends.

"Good morning." He smiled at us, his gaze lingering towards me a little too longer than expected.

"Hi, Derrick." I smiled and nodded stiffly as I pulled Claire's arm to get into the school.

"Why on earth did you drag me away from Derrick? He's beautiful!" She whined and glared playfully at me.

I sighed. "Because he's annoying. He knows he's 'beautiful' and he takes that to full advantage. He probably needed to borrow some of my Biology notes."

She rolled her eyes. "Didn't seem like that to me."

"If we knew each other last year, you would be able to understand." I suppressed a sigh as we stopped by Claire's locker so she could gather up her books. Derrick, the cutest guy in the world in my eyes last year, would be able to manipulate me into letting him borrow my work whenever he was in need. Now that I thought about it, I was pissed more at myself than at him for being so stupid.

…

"Okay class…In 2000, the United States' GDP was…" Mr. Barnes started his lecture in my economics class and I couldn't help but zone out. Oh well, that was simply three hours of my evening that I would give up in order to understand the class better so I could be prepared for Friday's test.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Olivia. She only grinned kindly at me as she passed me a note. I thought it strange because besides practice, we never really talked anywhere else.

I unfolded the neatly folded note and realized that Olivia didn't write the note. It was from Cam. That was funny. Cam sat halfway across the room in the back. I sat in the very front.

_Are you free this afternoon? -Cam_

I looked across the room to find him observing me. He must have been watching me the entire time to watch my reaction. Thankfully, I wasn't expecting the note to be from him so he didn't see me looking like a hopeful fan girl of some sort. But I couldn't help the slight blush that appeared on my face once I'd realized the note was his invitation.

He looked at me, waiting for an answer. He raised his eyebrows slightly and I could sense the mischief glowing in his eyes.

I hesitated for a moment and then nodded. A smile immediately appeared on his face, his pearly whites almost killing me.

_If his smile was directed at me the exact moment I were to die, I would've die a happy woman._

I realized what I'd thought and groaned to myself, covering my face with my hands. What the hell was I thinking? I didn't like Cam Fisher. I didn't even know him. For all I knew, he would be hooking up with some skank that attended the other local school the very next day and leave me looking like a complete utter fool.

I wasn't as excited about meeting him later, and I was actually glad. Because I didn't want to be the idiot. I wanted the be the one with the upper hand. I didn't want to be the way I was last year when I hoped that Derrick would feel the exact same way. I ended up falling flat on my face when he started going out with Skye Hamilton.

Class ended and as I was about to walk out the door, Cam lightly grasped my shoulder. I turned around and met his intense gaze.

I tried not to let it get to me. I only looked at him with the utmost curiosity.

"So…where did you want to meet? After school right?" I asked wistfully.

His eyes softened and he said, "By the fountain. And yes."

"Okay." I nodded. "Well, I'll see you then."

He didn't smile but I could feel a warmth radiating from his eyes. "See you."

…

After I'd gotten my AP Biology and AP English notes out of my locker, I walked over to the center of the school where the Hans Christian Andersen fountain was located. Hans Christian Andersen was the writer of my favorite fairytale of all time. As gruesome and morbid his original story was, I found it very intriguing. The fountain dedicated to Andersen consisted of mermaids and rocks that they laid atop of. I occasionally made a wish or two each week whenever I passed by it. I made sure no one ever stared whenever I tossed a coin into the fountain and made a wish. I sat down on the ledge of the fountain and realized I was the first one here. I sighed as I contemplated making a wish before he showed up. If he showed up.

"Not going to make a wish?"

Cam had appeared and as I looked up at him, he revealed a little smile.

"You look glorious, especially when you're right by the fountain." He simply said as he walked over to me.

I blushed and sighed. "Smooth. You tell that to all the girls you meet with here?"

He frowned. "I don't know what you mean."

Maybe I had gone a bit too far. I blushed ever redder. "Never mind. Thank you." I nodded as I stared at the ground.

He was directly in front of me. I noticed he offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me stand up.

"You didn't have to do that." I avoided his gaze.

"I wanted to." He said softly.

I didn't get him. He was absolutely frustrating. One minute it's like he believes we're destined to be together and then the next it's like I'm repulsive to him as Kryptonite is repulsive to Superman. Not the greatest analogy but I believe you know where I'm getting at.

I felt guilty now and I had him to thank for that. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I touched the collar of his leather jacket and adjusted it for him. "You look great as always… but it should go without saying." I actually looked heavenward after I'd said that. I was so embarrassed but at least blood wasn't rushing to my cheeks to prove that.

He grinned. "Thank you."

He took my hand and he led me to the student parking lot where his motorcycle was. I was bewildered at the sight. I asked, "You ride?"

He nodded. "You seem surprised. You didn't think I wore this leather jacket only because it looked good on me?"

"No, of course not." I stubbornly said.

He chuckled and handed me his spare helmet. "Need help putting it on?"

I nodded. If my mom ever found out that I was riding on a bike with a guy from school, she would go ballistic and shriek at the top of her lungs. I believe her first question would've been: Is he cute?

Cam helped strap the helmet on my head. Once I was good to go, he only stared at me, his face very close to mine.

I felt a little nervous. I figured I had to say thank you so I did.

He smiled that secretive smile again and strapped his helmet on effortlessly. I got on behind Cam after he'd sat himself down.

He didn't need to say anything. I put my arms around him because I'd seen all those predictable romance films. I didn't want him to see how flustered I got at the prospect of it all. I felt his muscular torso. He laughed a bit. "Your first time on one, I presume?"

I laughed a bit myself. "How could you tell?"

"Because you're clutching very tightly onto me."

Whoops. I didn't think about whether or not I was holding on tightly to him. "Oh, sorry. I better-"

"I didn't say I wasn't fine with it."

"Oh." I said to myself.

He turned on the engine and off we went. I didn't even notice that we had an audience the entire time. I could hear Layne's scoffs in the distance.

I smiled a bit in satisfaction. For once, I had annoyed Layne and it was effortless.

…

Where Cam was taking me I didn't know. I hadn't even thought about it because I had been extremely preoccupied by the warmth radiating from his body against mine.

I am such an idiot.

We arrived at the American Museum of Natural History. My curiosity was raised even higher. I wanted to ask him what we were doing here but he only took my hand. I felt warmth radiate from his grip on my hand when he led me inside.

Cam purchased our tickets at the counter. I was surprised that he paid for me. This made me wonder if this was a date.

"So…Cam." I began once we were inside.

"Hmm?" He looked down at me.

"Why exactly did you bring me here?" I asked.

He sighed. Did I frustrate him with that question? Now that would've been just rude.

He chuckled. "I wanted to take you here on a date. And I wanted to show you something about me that no one else at school knows about."

Well, that stunned me to silence.

…

We roamed past exhibit after exhibit. I learned that Cam's parents were astronomers. Cam's parents were mainly involved in constructing the Hayden Planetarium for the Rose Center for Earth and Space. Cam's mom was working in England but would be returning soon from her trip. Cam had an older brother who was studying in Oxford. It made me wonder how much Cam and his family traveled because obviously, it seemed like they did a lot. I was surprised he told me so much without me prying it out of him. I understood why he brought me here now. It was a piece of his parents that he held on tightly to.

"What about you, Dylan?" Cam asked.

"Huh?" I was slightly startled that the conversation was now focused on me.

"Tell me about your family." He shyly said.

"Oh…" I wasn't so comfortable about talking about my "marvelous" family. "Well…my mom's a talk show host. I have two older sisters who are studying in Columbia and are trying to set up an art gallery together." Wow, I realized I made my so-called family look kind of decent.

"That's fascinating." He said sincerely. "Do you get along with them well?"

God damn it, Fisher. I thought I got out of the topic.

"To be honest, not really." I admitted. I can't believe I was telling him this.

Cam didn't reveal anything from his face. I took it as a sign to continue.

"My mom's caught up in the glamorous world of socialites. My sisters are never home. Most of the time, I'm at home on my own, you know, if I'm not at school doing…whatever."

He only looked at me.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said. "I can relate. My parents are 99.5% of the time focused on their work and then the remaining 0.5% they actually worry about me."

"But you know," I admitted, "I feel like our parents act like that because they feel like we're fine on our own."

He nodded. "Don't you think because they think like that, they are wrong?"

"All the time." I met his eyes with my green ones.

After a while, the silence between us felt comfortable. I decided to say what I had been wanting to get off of my chest for a while. "You know, I never met my dad."

Now, when it comes to topic of my dad, I don't know anything, except for the fact that my mom has never told me a thing about him. All I can remember her saying at the mention of his name was:

"_A waste of my time! I never should've fallen for him!"_

And that's when she thought my sisters and I weren't listening. It drove me crazy.

"Seriously?" Cam asked. "But what about your-"

"My mom? She pretends that he never existed. It's frustrating…I mean, the least she can do is tell me who he was. I'm not even sure if he ever did anything wrong."

"Your mother must have a reason for not telling you about him."

"Most of the time I like to believe it's because she's an ego-maniac and she doesn't want to ruin her precious life." I said bitterly.

"Ouch." Cam nodded. "Maybe you should try to ask her again. I mean, how long has it been since you've asked?"

"Almost two years." I admitted. I asked my mom on my sixteenth birthday why my dad was never around. She snapped at me that day. It was one of the only times that I hadn't felt abandoned.

"Maybe it's time you asked her again." Cam boldly said.

What? Was he crazy? He didn't know my mother.

I was about to protest when we had reached our destination: Hayden Planetarium.

"Attention everyone, the Space Show: Journey to the Stars will begin momentarily."

Cam's expression had changed completely. He was smiling.

No, that wasn't it. He was glowing. I believed that he was at his happiest.

He grabbed my hand. "Let's go!"

We took our seats. I used to love coming here when I was younger. The field trips to the museum were one of the highlights of my childhood.

Whoopi Goldberg narrated the show. The night sky felt so tangible. I almost put my arms out in the air, thinking I could soar through the sky. I almost believed that we were in outer space. I was in awe at the supernovas and comets shown flashing across the sky. The planets reminded of giant marbles just like they always had. I felt like a kid again and I felt simple joy.

I dared myself to take a peek at Cam's reaction.

He looked like an awestruck nine-year-old kid. It was like he was in another universe because nothing would be able to knock him out of the state he was in.

I grinned at him. A side of Cam not many people knew. One that I had seen today.

It amazed me that his parents brought out this side of him. It was beautiful.

…

Once the show had ended, the conversation between us was light but I found the silence soothing. Cam lightly squeezed my hand.

"So what did you think?" He asked.

"I really liked it. I haven't been here for years so this was a surprise. Was this your first time here?" I asked.

"Nope." He grinned.

"Wow, seriously?" I gaped. "But you looked so…"

He looked at me expectantly.

"So in awe of it all."

His eyes widened. He didn't think I noticed. So I had the upper hand at this moment.

I smiled in spite of myself. "It was actually sort of cute."

I, for once, had made Cam Fisher flustered. He was fidgeting with his hands and avoiding my staring.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I smiled as I took his hands into mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter: What Makes You Beautiful<strong>_

_**I dig guys who dig planetariums. Teehee =3**_


End file.
